harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2
and 1992 |publisher= |subject=Basic spells for second year education |copies=Second year Hogwarts students }} The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 was the second book in The Standard Book of Spells series, written by Miranda Goshawk. It was published sometime in the 20th century. It costs one Galleon at the Flourish and Blotts bookstore.Pottermore In the summer of 1992, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger each grabbed a copy of this as they entered Flourish and Blotts during their visit to Diagon Alley. Contents Chapter 1 In the first volume of this series readers were instructed on the correct use of a wand to perform the most basic spells. This second volume demonstrates techniques that will enable the more advanced student to build magical power at the tip of a wand before it is released. This technique when mastered enables the casting of far more powerful spells but the reader is warned that this is not without risk and therefore requires the utmost concentration. Students are encouraged to experiment with this technique being wary that lapses in concentration can result in painful side effects. Chapter 3 - Wand-Lighting Charm Lights dark areas and reveals hidden panels. To illuminate the end of a wand, the caster must call out the incantation "''Lumos." If correctly incanted, the end of the wand will then illuminate and cast light in the immediate vicinity of the caster. It can also be used to illuminate unseen entrances.'' Chapter 4 - Severing Charm Severs ropes and tapestries. As is the case with Grade 2 spells, the Severing Sharm has a variety of uses. For example, it can be cast on certain tapestries or wall hangings to reveal heretofore hidden entrances. Chapter 5 - Disarming Charm Reflects an opponent's spell back at them. The Disarming Charm lies at the heart of a good dueling technique. It allows the duelist to rebound an opponent's spell in the hope that the rebounded spell will strike the opponent and leave him or her vulnerable to further attack. Chapter 6 - Skurge Charm Clears ectoplasm. Ectoplasm is a sticky, green substance left behind by ghosts and has been known to make doorways impassable. There is a way of clearing away ectoplasm without resorting to a can of Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, and this is with an effective Scouring Charm such as the Skurge Charm. Other contents *''Avifors'' *Dancing Feet Spell *Engorgement Charm *Fire-Making Charm *Freezing Charm *General Counter-Spell *Memory Charm *Tickling Charm *Unlocking CharmHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) (PS2 version) Behind the scenes *According to the second game, the Knockback Jinx is included in this book. However, Pottermore states that the set does not contain dark charms. Chapter 2 - Flipendo Knocks over an opponent or object. The incantation for the knockback jinx is 'Flipendo' .This jinx is the most utilitarian of Grade 2 spell, in that it will allow the caster to 'knock back' an opponent or object and can also be used to push and activate certain magically charmed switches. Like many Grade 2 spells, Flipendo can be targeted. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:The Standard Book of Spells series